


Experimentos: Kiseki no sedai

by MoaKina



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dolor, Drama, KagaKuro - Freeform, M/M, Muertes, Multi, Yaoi, aokise - Freeform, experimentos, kisekinosedai son experimentos, midotaka - Freeform, muraaka murahimu akafuri?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: Los siete chicos eran los únicos sobrevivientes a un nuevo virus. Eran un milagro único y llevaban un par de años trabajando en ellos, viendo sus avances y logros. Por el momento eran los únicos donde el virus funcionaba y eran llamados “Kiseki no sedai”. El virus les había otorgados habilidades únicas a cada uno, su ADN fue modificado, alterado por el mismo virus.Ya no eran humanos, eran experimentos que tenían que ser explotados para crear armas humanas, la cura de enfermedades mortales. Ellos eran la única esperanza de años de investigación. Ellos saben que nadie los ve como humanos, como los niños que son, ni ellos se sienten como uno. ¿Alguna vez lo fueron?(Luego cambiare la sinopsis :’v)





	Experimentos: Kiseki no sedai

Siete chicos de la misma edad se formaron en línea recta, enfrente el más pequeño quedando el más alto hasta el final y avanzando cuando un hombre les indicó. Atravesaron un campo infértil y uno, el rubio, sonrió ligeramente cuando la brisa matutina sacudió su cabello dándole una suave caricia. Disfrutó la sensación los pocos segundos que duró y su sonrisa permaneció hasta que entraron a una habitación totalmente en blanco.

Un largo escalofrió atravesó su cuerpo pero se prohibió mostrar expresión alguna. Hoy es su turno. No espera a que se lo ordenen. Respira hondo y avanza, escucha que uno de sus compañeros lo llama para detenerlo pero es demasiado tarde. Se sienta en la camilla y estira el brazo. Solo quiere que esto termine aunque sea por ahora. Agachó su cabeza con el cabello ocultándole la mirada pero sus compañeros alcanzaron a verla. Era una mirada muerta y vacía, como la de ellos. Sintió el suero recorrer por sus venas como fuego y mordió sus labios con fuerza ahogando sus jadeos. Pronto su cuerpo se vuelve pesado y sintió que le colocaron los indicadores de pulso. Mientras realizaban pruebas en el rubio, los demás chicos fueron a la otra habitación de al lado para realizar los ejercicios de siempre.

No recuerdan un solo día en que las cosas no fueran así. Tenían solo 12 años y vivían enjaulados como animales. Ninguno tenía familia por lo que fueron llevados a Teiko, una corporación científica que realizaba cualquier tipo de pruebas en humanos. Los siete chicos eran los únicos sobrevivientes a un nuevo virus. Eran un milagro único y llevaban un par de años trabajando en ellos, viendo sus avances y logros. Por el momento eran los únicos donde el virus funcionaba y eran llamados "Kiseki no sedai". El virus les había otorgados habilidades únicas a cada uno, su ADN fue modificado, alterado por el mismo virus. A pesar de su escasa edad, eran tan rápidos y fuertes como adultos, con una inteligencia fuera de lo normal. Ya no eran humanos, eran experimentos que tenían que ser explotados para crear armas humanas, la cura de enfermedades mortales. Ellos eran la única esperanza de años de investigación. Él sabe que nadie los ve como humanos, como los niños que son, ni él se siente como uno. ¿Alguna vez lo fue?

Sintió el sedante en su sangre y respiro hondo preparándose para la parte más difícil de todo el proceso. Una corriente eléctrica recorre todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, cada parte de él y esta vez no se contiene. Grita tanto como sus pulmones se lo permiten por todo el dolor que siente. Se retuerce, patalea y llora. La sensación es inefablemente dolorosa y rara, como si lo drenaran. Después de un largo rato desaparece pero se siente mortalmente cansado y su respiración se vuelve lenta y toda a su alrededor se torna confuso. Poco a poco las voces van desapareciendo indicando que todo acabó. Intento levantarse para salir de ahí pero sus fuerzas no son lo suficiente, sus piernas tiemblan e inútilmente intenta aferrarse a algo con los brazos pero no lo logra y cayó al suelo tirando cosas con el.

-¡Hachi! ¿Estás bien?

Parpadeo para ver el rostro de la mujer que grito. Oh, a veces suele olvidarse de esa mujer. Sus ojos color avellana lo miran con verdadera preocupación y a él se le forma un nudo en la garganta. Anami Aida es la única que los ve como lo que son, solo unos niños. Anami lo toma en brazos para ayudarlo a incorporarse de nuevo y sentarlo en la cama y le reviso el pulso.

-¡Go! ¡Ayúdame a llevar a Hachi a su cama!-dijo

Sintió unos brazos fuertes para ser un niño de su edad cargándolo y Hachi solo cierra los ojos. Los demás chicos miran un poco asustados a Hachi y a Anami. Un pelirrojo, Shi, tomo la iniciativa y cuando Go colocó a Hachi en su cama, miro a la mujer.

-¿Qué le dieron a Hachi?-inquirió

Anami los vio uno por uno hasta detenerse en Hachi que lucha por no perder la consciencia. No puede mentirles, deben saber la verdad.

-Existe un nuevo virus, aún no se han hecho pruebas suficientes pero ya quieren resultados. No creí que se los darían tan pronto, aún no saben los que les puede pasar, si los puede...

Un moreno de mirada penetrante color azul intenso y del mismo color de ojos frunce el ceño.

-¡¿Matarnos, es eso?! ¡Ya lo han hecho!-exclamó furioso-¡Cada día es una tortura que tenemos que pasar! ¡Nos tratan peor que animales! Prefiero morir que continuar así. Muertos es la única manera de salir de esto, de que acabe...

Anami volteo a verlo asustada y sacudió la cabeza.

-No digas esas cosas Rok, nadie va a morir-dijo

Rok clavó sus ojos en ella sin cambiar la expresión y apretó las manos en puños.

-¡Ni siquiera tenemos un nombre y los perros si!

Se dio media vuelta y golpeó la cama ladeándola, sacando un poco de la frustración que lo agobiaba. Shi y Go, un chico muy alto que no aparentaba en absoluto su edad, estaban parados cerca de la cama de Hachi mirándolo. Rok seguía golpeando cosas sin dejar de refunfuñar. Juu-Go el chico más pequeño de todos, de cabello y ojos azul cielo, estaba sentado a un lado de Hachi acariciándole el cabello pero con la vista fija en Rok. Nana y Juu-San estaban sentados juntos, Juu-San un niño de cabello naranja oscuro y ojos de un tono más claro y brilloso apretaba la mano de Nana un chico alto y único con lentes, cabello verde al igual que sus ojos; y se mordió los labios asustado. Anami aparta la mirada y cierra los ojos. ¡Tan solo eran unos niños! Se supone que tenían que tener una familia, ir a la escuela, pertenecer algún club y estar emocionados con los días festivos, tener una vida normal como debería de ser y no estar en este lugar. Ella sabía que ellos estaban consientes de que algún día iban a morir en ese agujero y Anami temía que ese día llegara. A menos que... Tomó una decisión en esos segundos y se prometió que la va a cumplir sin importar los riesgos. Ellos merecían una segunda oportunidad. Se lo merecían.

***********

A la mañana siguiente, Nana despertó por una rara sensación y supo que algo iba a pasar pero no sabía si malo o bueno. Tomo sus lentes y se sentó en la cama. Advierte que sus demás compañeros están despiertos y sabe que es por lo mismo que el. Juu-Go se acerca a Hachi quien era el único que no se levantaba aún y lo sacude pero no responde.

-¿Hachi?-pregunta con miedo

Jaló las cobijas y suelta un grito. Hachi, siendo de piel clara, ahora estaba pálido más que él, como un muerto. El sudor era como una segunda capa de piel, su respiración era jadeante y pesada, como si no pudiera respirar bien. Su rostro atractivo estaba desfigurado por el dolor.

-¡¡HACHI!!-exclama preocupado

Los demás se acercan y también se asustan al ver el estado de Hachi. Shi corre para llamar a un doctor y segundos después, unos hombres vestidos de blanco entran y se llevan a Hachi. Juu-San rompió a llorar y Nana lo abrazo susurrándole que Hachi estará bien. Otro hombre de ojos castaños entró y los observó.

-Fórmense-ordena

Los chicos aún en su transe obedecieron y lo siguieron. Juu-San no paraba de llorar ya que era su turno y estaba muy asustado. Al no estar Hachi en la formación, quedó entre Shi y Rok, a quienes tomó con fuerza de la mano y no los soltó hasta que lo jalaron. Nana da un paso enfrente para detenerlos cuando el mismo presentimiento de hace rato lo carcomió pero Shi lo detuvo de un brazo y negó con la cabeza. Se volvió a colocar en la fila, acomodó sus gafas, miró una última vez a Juu-San quién no había apartado la mirada de él y luego siguió a los demás al otro cuarto.

Cerró los ojos y sintió una presión en el pecho cuando comienza a oír los gritos de Juu-San y hace un esfuerzo por ignorarlos y acotar lo que le ordenan. Las pruebas acaban y sintió un profundo miedo al no escucha los gritos de Juu-San pero sí los de los científicos. Algo definitivamente no andaba bien. Anami entro pálida y con la mirada perdida pero cuando los observa, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Shi se acerca a ella.

-¿Dónde está Go?-indagó con preocupación.

Ella le sonrió a medias.

-En su cama descansando-respondió con la voz apagada.

Nana tragó saliva para aclararse la garganta pero antes de que pudiera preguntar por Juu-San, Juu-Go se le adelanta.

-¿Y Juu-San?

La mirada de Anami se dirigió automáticamente al peliverde y luego al suelo.

-Sera mejor ir con Hachi, hay algo que debo decirles a todos-murmuró

Nana sintió un vuelco en el corazón y supo lo que Anami iba a decirles. Siguió a la doctora y a sus compañeros sin darse cuenta de cómo es que se movía, sus piernas solo lo dirigieron. Tan solo entró en la habitación, se fue a sentar a la cama de Juu-San apretando con sus manos las sábanas. Hachi se incorpora al ver la expresión de todos.

-¿Qué pasó?

Las lágrimas recorrieron por las mejillas de la doctora y respiró hondo.

-Lo siento mucho pero Juu-San no soportó el virus. El...-su voz se le quebró- Juu-San murió.

Todos, menos Nana que ya lo sabía, miraron en shock a Anami. ¡No podía ser verdad! Juu-San no podía estar muerto. Hachi fue el primero en romper en sollozos descontrolados, Juu-Go se acercó llorando en silencio para abrazarlo y Go recargó su cabeza al sentarse en el pecho de Shi también lagrimeando. Shi mantuvo una expresión vacía y sólo acarició el cabello de Go. Los ojos de Rok se llenaron de lágrimas que rápidamente secó y maldijo golpeando su cama con coraje.

-¡Oh Nana, cuanto lo siento!-chilló Anami

Se dirigió al peliverde a quien estrechó entre sus brazos y éste aceptó el gesto incapaz de moverse. Había muerto, Juu-San, su mejor amigo estaba muerto. Sintió dolor, un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado pero no pudo llorar, no pudo mostrar nada. Solo se mantuvo ahí, con los ojos clavados en el suelo, el rostro inexpresivo y apretando entre las manos las sábanas.

-¡Tengo miedo!-dijo Hachi entre lágrimas.

Anami miró como cada chico mostraba su dolor y no lo dudo. "Hoy es el día", pensó.

***********

Nana no podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos aparecía el rostro sonriente y sonrojado de Juu-San, lo escuchaba reír o hacer sus famosas bromas pero no era el único, nadie podía dormir. Rok giró otra vez y miró el techo. Respiró hondo.

-¿Están despiertos?

Todos afirmaron y luego guardaron silencio escuchándose solo sus respiraciones. Juu-Go no podía ni cerrar los ojos por el miedo ya que mañana le tocaba a él. ¿Y si tampoco soportaba? El sabía que de entre todos los de "Kiseki no sedai", él era el más débil y si Juu-San no pudo soportarlo, ¿Por qué el sí? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió los labios cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No lo soportó y antes de poder contenerlo, la pregunta se salió de sus labios.

-¿Voy a morir?

Se sorprendieron por la pregunta hecha por Juu-Go. Shi iba a contestarle cuando de pronto la alarma de incendios sonó con fuerza. Las luces rojas brillaron con intensidad y se incorporaron al escucha gritos.

-¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!-exclamó Hachi alzando su voz para hacerse escuchar.

-¡No lo sé!-respondió Shi.

Un ruido en el techo les hizo levantar la mirada y la rejilla de la ventilación cayó al suelo muy cerca de Go quien saltó a tiempo y una escalera emergió de ella. La miraron confundidos hasta que una cabeza de un joven hombre se asomó y los miró.

-¡Vamos, suban! ¿Qué están esperando?

Los chicos sólo lo miraron más confundidos pero Shi, el primero en reaccionar, avanzó y comenzó a subir.

-¿Qué? ¿Ustedes no quieren escapar?

Sus rostros se iluminaron ante la última palabra. ¿Escapar? No lo dudaron, uno por uno fueron subiendo. Siguieron al joven hombre por los conductos del aire y desde ahí arriba pudieron ver y escuchar que ya se enteraron de que "Kiseki no sedai" no estaban en su habitación y los estaban buscando. El joven se detuvo y se pegó contra la pared dejando un espacio considerable y volteó a verlos.

-Hagan caso a lo que les voy a decir. Van a bajar uno por uno cuando yo les indique y se van a meter en la primera habitación de la derecha sin que se den cuenta de su presencia, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron. Go siendo el más alto bajó primero para ayudar a Shi y Juu-Go, los más bajos de "Kiseki no sedai", un pilar escondía su alta y delgada figura. Cuando atrapó a Juu-Go, sin soltarlo corrió hacia la habitación que había indicado el joven.

El hombre joven de ojos grises los miró.

-Sigues Rubiecito

Hachi respiró hondo, saltó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. El último fue Rok y detrás de él saltó el joven y fue cuando un guardia los miró.

-¡Hey, deténganse!

-¡¡CORRE!!

Rok no lo dudo y corrió. La adrenalina se le subió cuando escuchó que dispararon un arma. Entró a la habitación y el hombre cerro detrás de él. Apuntó un mueble.

-¡Ayúdenme a moverlo y trabar la puerta!

Go, Nana y Rok lo movieron de lugar. Hachi miró al hombre para pedir respuestas cuando se percató de algo.

-¡Dios! ¡Estas herido!-exclamó Hachi.

Todos los demás voltearon a verlo. El hombre tenía una mano en su brazo deteniendo el sangrado y les sonrió a medias.

-Es solo un rasguño, preocúpense cuando hayamos salido de aquí-dijo y sacó una llave de su pantalón-Detrás de ese mueble hay una puerta secreta, una vez que la abran se meten y gatean por el túnel derecho sin detenerse, al final habrá una reja, la abren con esta otra llave y corren por el bosque hasta llegar al río, ¿entendieron?-"Kiseki no sedai" asintió-¡Pues muévanse!

Escucharon gritos ordenando que les abrieran y asustados por sus amenazas, actuaron rápidamente acatando las indicaciones del ojigris. Una vez dentro del túnel, gatearon en medio de la oscuridad lo más rápido que podían. Shi que los iba dirigiendo hasta enfrente, abrió la reja y saltó afuera. Ayudó a Juu-Go que iba detrás de él, lo tomó del brazo y salió corriendo jalándolo sin detenerse a esperar a sus demás compañeros pero ellos los alcanzaron rápidamente y llegaron al lago jadeantes. El hombre joven era el más jadeante de todos y se miraba muy pálido. Llevó los índices a su boca y chifló con fuerza. Voltearon hacia atrás cuando escucharon voces a lo lejos. ¡Los estaban siguiendo! De pronto el motor de un carro al encenderse se escuchó y cruzando el río miraron una camioneta con al volante Anami. Ella les sonrió e hizo señas de que se subieran. Sorprendidos atravesaron el río y entraron a la camioneta, Hachi ayudando al ojigris.

-¡¿Qué es todo esto Anami?! ¡¿Sabes que te estas arri...?!

-Lo sé Shi, lo sé. Primero hay que sacarlos de aquí y luego explicaré todo.-miró por el espejo retrovisor al ojigris y frunció el ceño preocupada-¡Resiste Mamoru!

Mamoru había recibido no sólo un balazo en el brazo si no también en un costado. Hachi comenzó a sollozar apretando la herida sin saber que más hacer para ayudar a Mamoru. Anami condujo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a una carretera. Miraron que unos carros los seguían pero ella no redujo la velocidad y esquivó carros. Los demás se aferraron de donde podían para no golpearse por la brusquedad con que la camioneta se movía. "Kiseki no sedai" jamás habían salido de las instalaciones de Teiko por lo que nunca habían conocido la cuidad pero no les importó por el momento, solo querían escapar. Anami giró el volante con tanta brusquedad que golpeó a otro carro. Se metió entre calles, se pasó semáforos y golpeó muchos carros pero no se detuvo. Provocó un choque y metió más velocidad, giró a la derecha. Shi miró un camión con la puerta de su caja abierta y abrió los ojos asustado cuando supo lo que Anami iba a hacer.

-¡No!

Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero solo sufrió una fuerte sacudida. Anami había metido la camioneta en la caja del camión. La mujer sonrió ampliamente orgullosa de su maniobra y soltó una leve risa.

-¡Estuvo genial!

-¡¡ANAMI, MAMORU NO DEJA DE SANGRAR!!

Anami se desabrochó el cinturón al recordar a su colega herido.

-Muy bien, Nana pásame ese botiquín. Todo estará bien Mamoru.

***********

Anami y Mamoru los llevaron a una casa a las afueras del estado. Ella les había explicado que llevaba días elaborando un plan para sacarlos de ahí con ayuda de unos amigos y que se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho antes y así poder haber salvado a Juu-San. Habían pasado tres días desde que habían escapado y vivían en una casa que le pertenecía a la familia de Anami. Mamoru había salido por más víveres acompañado por Juu-Go, Hachi y Go quien se había vuelto adicto a los dulces y comía muchos. Nana, Rok y Shi se habían quedado con Anami arreglando la casa que no había sido habitada en los últimos años. Shi apenas se había sentado para jugar una partida de shōgi contra Nana cuando Anami entro toda alterada y entre unos cajones saco una llave.

-Anami, ¿Qué pasa?-indagó Shi.

Ella lo miró asustada, palmeó la pared donde se encontraba un cuadro, metió la llave en una abertura y se abrió un pasadizo secreto.

-¡Métanse aquí, nos encontraron! ¡Rápido!

Los tres niños obedecieron y Anami cerró la puerta una vez ellos adentro. Sólo deseaba que Mamoru huyera con los demás "Kiseki no sedai". Llevó una mano al pecho cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron hombres armados. Un hombre de ojos negros la miró con frialdad.

-¿En donde están?-inquirió

Anami frunció sutilmente el ceño.

-¿Quiénes?

El hombre le volteó el rostro con una cachetada pero ella se mantuvo derecha y no cambió su expresión.

-¡Sabes de quienes estoy hablo! ¡Tú los ayudaste a escapar! ¿En donde esta "Kiseki no sedai"?

Anami levantó los brazos con una expresión desafiante.

-¿Los ves aquí? Ya no están, ahora están lejos de tus manos, donde ya no puedes lastimarlos más-dijo.

Esta vez el hombre la golpeó tirándola al suelo y Rok se mordió los labios para no gritar, se guardó las ganas de salir de su escondite. De pronto se escucharon gritos, golpes y forcejeos. Otros hombres llegaron arrastrando a Mamoru, uno cargaba a Hachi quien forcejaba salvajemente con las manos atadas. Go y Juu-Go venían también con las manos atadas y dos hombres detrás de ellos apuntándoles con sus armas.

-Los encontramos intentando huir-dijo un soldado golpeando con su arma el rostro de Mamoru.

El hombre le lanzó una mirada fría a Mamoru y luego miró a la "Kiseki no sedai". Sonrió malévolamente al observar una vez más a Anami quien ahora si estaba asustada.

-¿Lejos de mis manos? ¡Oh, sí me doy cuenta! ¿En donde esta Shi, Nana y Rok?

Anami apretó la mandíbula, Mamoru le escupió los pies y los otros "Kiseki no sedai" se negaron a contestar. El hombre cansado de no recibir respuestas, tomó una pistola de uno de los soldados, apuntó a la cabeza de Mamoru y disparó sin titubear. Anami y Hachi gritaron y luego rompieron a llorar, Juu-Go miró estupefacto el cuerpo inerte de Mamoru y las lágrimas recorrieron por sus mejillas. Go sólo abrió los ojos sorprendido sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. Eso fue la bomba que los detonó.

Shi, Nana y Rok salieron rápidamente de su escondite y usando su ventaja de sorpresa, atacaron a sus invasores. Para Juu-Go, lo que pasó después se volvió muy rápido y confuso. Sólo escuchó gritos, disparos, que algo le rozo la mejilla izquierda y algo lo tiró al suelo. Después solo se escucharon quejidos, sollozos y respiraciones violentas. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas para poder ver con claridad a su alrededor. Hachi lloraba descontroladamente meciendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo muerto de Anami. Go seguía golpeando la cabeza de un tipo con los ojos fríos y una expresión de ira. Shi seguía apuntando con el arma el cuerpo de otro con una expresión sádica y Juu-Go se asustó al ver sus ojos que antes eran rojos y ahora sólo el derecho lo era porque el izquierdo era amarillo-naranja. Nana y Rok entraron a la casa con armas en sus manos. Rok golpeó a uno que se quejaba y soltó una maldición.

-¡Se escapó! ¡El muy maldito huyó!

Esto definitivamente no estaba pasando. Juu-Go no lo soporto más y cayo inconsciente.

***********

Rok escondió mejor el rostro entre la bufanda, frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido. Shi terminó de repartir las cosas y los miro uno por uno.

-Este es el final de Kiseki no sedai. A partir de hoy lo que fuimos antes se queda en el pasado y nuevas personas nacen. Anami, Mamoru y los demás que nos ayudaron a escapar es lo que hubieran deseado, les debemos la vida. Sé que Juu-San está feliz por nosotros por poder escapar y hacer una vida. Por la memoria de todos ellos hay que vivir, tener una vida mejor por ellos y que su sacrificio no haya sido en vano. Shi ya murió, ahora me llamo Akashi Seijuro-dijo y asintió.

-Ya no más Hachi -dijo el rubio abrazándose-Mi nombre es Kise Ryota

-Midorima Shintaro-dijo Nana acomodándose los lentes

Rok pateó una piedra y marcó más su ceño.

-Jamás me gustó Rok, me llamo ahora Aomine Daiki

-Mmm... Murasakibara Atsushi-dijo Go sin sacarse la paleta de la boca

Juu-Go miró al cielo y suspiró. El había batallado para encontrarse el nombre hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

-Kuroko Tetsuya

Akashi asintió.

-Para estar a salvo, esta será la última vez que estemos juntos. Cada quien tomara su propio rumbo, diferente todos. Esto es el adiós.

Todos se observaron. Fue Kuroko quien tomó la iniciativa y extendió una mano, los demás entendieron y copiaron su acción.

-Adiós "Kiseki no sedai"-dijeron al unisón.

Se sonrieron una última vez y dieron media vuelta. Tomaron sus cosas y tomaron su camino sin voltear ni una sola vez. Esto era el final de una vida... Esto era el principio de otra vida...

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Esta historia tiene añales, desde que mire por primera vez KnB, y bueno, la encontré y me dije, ¿Por qué no?  
> Pero solo es una propuesta, llevo muy poca y serian actualizaciones increíblemente lentas. Si la historia es buena aceptada la seguire y si no, igual la hare aunque no la lean.  
> Se que no he actualizado mis demás historias y que prometi la serie de “Problemas de pareja” pero he tenido problemas para escribir y espero poder subirla cuanto antes.  
> Ok, cuando inicie la historia el manga aun no acababa y apenas había terminado creo que la primera temporada del manga y las parejas que tenía planeado son KagaKuro, AoKise, MuraAka y MidoTaka (mi OTP). Asi que si gustan otras parejas, acepto sugerencias. ¿Quieren que mantenga el MuraAka o lo hago MuraHimu y AkaFuri?  
> Y otra cosa, ya había editado y corregido el documento pero lo perdi y lo volvi a bajar de mi correo por lo que este no está editado. Cuando lo corrija, lo cambiara asi que perdón por si tiene errores.  
> Me gustaría saber su opinión.  
> Bueno, creo que esto por el momento.  
> Gracias por pasar por aquí.
> 
> Pos data, tengo un grupo yaoi. Si quieren ser agregados, mándenme un mensaje. +52 1 664 632 8279


End file.
